Rose and Her Music (and what the Doctor did about it)
by DevyPenguin
Summary: Ten/Rose. There was really only one that Rose Tyler missed, and that was going to a club and letting loose. Based on songs from Cascada, a European group that does dance/electronica/pop. Titles and themes based off songs/covers done by them. Please review for me! 3


I was listening to a song by _Cascada_ and I got super inspired to write a Ten/Rose kind of AU (more like they never separated). The chapters will be based on some of her stuff, be it originals or covers.

I don't own any of the songs, lyrics, or any part of _Doctor Who_, although I love the show 3

P.S., If you don't know, the group _Cascada_ is Europe based and is pretty bass heavy dance/electronica/pop music that's really addicting.

Chapter 1: We're the Kids in the TARDIS

Rose flopped on the floor in the TARDIS as soon as she entered, ignoring the pointy bits hitting her skin. The Doctor, just a little bit behind, stuck his head in the doors (because Rose was blocking the entryway, of course) and peered at her curiously. "Rose? Are you all right?"

"I swear that if we ever end up on a planet that requires women to be _stamped as property _ever again, I will kick your ass," she mumbled into the grating. "How the hell do I even get this off anyway?"

"Ah, yes. The sonic can take care of that, but you have to move."

"You're not allowed in the TARDIS."

"Oi, it's my TARDIS!" The TARDIS hummed at him. "Not you, too!" Rose laughed and stood, brushing non existent dust off.

"Go on, Doctor. Sonic me!" She held her arms out, as the "stamps" were pretty much on every piece of visible skin. The Doctor gulped just a tiny bit (boy would he love to sonic her! Wait no, bad Doctor don't think that think of oh yes stamps off which setting man I do need to rep-) "Doctor! Are you rambling in your silly little head again then?" He rolled his eyes and removed the stamps. "Fantastic! I'm going to go to my room and you are _not_ invited." He paled just a bit at the possible implications if she _had_ invited him to her room, but again, he really shouldn't be thinking about that. The TARDIS sensed his thoughts and hummed mockingly at him."You alright then?"

"Y-yeah, fine. I'll get you if I need anything."

"Right then," she said, eyeing him weirdly. She brushed past him to her room, excited for what she was about to do.

What was she about to do, you ask? Well, the Doctor knew she'd done gymnastics when she was younger, but what he didn't know is that before he came along, she used to go to the club regularly. It was about the only thing she missed, besides her mum. After long days, she loved dancing away the tension, even if she wasn't that great of a dancer. She shut her door, immediately after grabbing her 43rd century MP3 player (with 2 Terabytes of memory! Not that she needed that much, ever). She found her special club music, most by just one group (she didn't like most mashups). She cleared the floor and threw her gross shirt off, leaving a pair of comfy capris and a tank top left on. She hit play and wait for the opportune moment.

_Lookin out a dirty old window_

_Down below, the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

The beat picked up and she started she started bobbing her head.

_Friday night, and everyone's moving_

_I can feel the heat, but it's soothing, heading down_

_I search for the beat in this dirty down_

_Downtown, the young ones are going_

_Downtown, the young ones are growing_

The bass dropped and she started jumping around, occasionally moving her hips around and dropping to the floor.

_We're the kids in America_

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody live for the music around_

_Bright lights, the music gets faster,_

_Look boy don't check your watch, not another glance,_

_I'm not leaving you now, honey, not a chance_

_Hot shot, give me no problems_

_Much later, baby, you'll be saying, "Never mind"_

_You know life is cruel,_

_Life is never kind_

The Doctor heard thumping and grew slightly worried. The TARDIS hummed reassuringly at him, but he headed towards the source of the thumping and found that he was on the path to Rose's room. That's when he heard lyrics.

_Kind hearts don't make a new story_

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

_We're the kids in America_

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody live for the music around!_

He opened her door slowly so as to not make any sound and was slightly shocked at the sight of Rose breathing hard as the music slowed just a tad. Then it picked back up, and he was officially shocked by what he saw.

_Come closer, honey, that's better_

_Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right_

_Oh, don't try to stop, baby, hold me tight_

_Outside a new day is dawning_

_Outside suburbia calling, everywhere_

_I don't want to go baby_

_New York to East California_

_There's a new wave coming, I warn ya_

Her arms beckoning and body writhing, though he did laugh internally at "We're the kids in America" considering she was British. The song ended soon after and he shut the door while her back was turned to turn her MP3 (which, by the way, was a gift from him) off. There was just one problem he had as he left. Did she do this every night? New habit? Not that he minded...

He wanted to see her do that again.

And again.

Maybe he should share some of his collection and see her reaction to that...


End file.
